prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 28, 2016 NXT results
The December 28, 2016 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the EDION Arena Osaka in Osaka, Japan on December 3, 2016. It was also the first ever two-hour Live event episode of NXT. Summary Oney Lorcan and Andrade “Cien” Almas locked up in Osaka, Japan in a clash of vastly different fighting styles. Their contrasting offensive attacks made for a highly entertaining battle, as both fierce competitors took turns inflicting damage behind their trademark attacks. Hard-hitting Boston native Lorcan tested Almas’ resilience with his jaw-rattling uppercuts and powerful strikes. Almas’ new no-nonsense attitude proved helpful in this contest, though, as he responded with his own high-impact maneuvers. The luchador managed to escape some of Lorcan's attacks using his quickness, but he ultimately got caught with a top-rope suplex that sent him halfway across the ring and landed Lorcan the hard-fought victory. The rivalry between Liv Morgan & Aliyah and Billie Kay & Peyton Royce went international this week, with a tag team showdown in Osaka. The feisty Morgan went right after Kay from the beginning, dizzying the Australian with a lengthy series of rollups around the squared circle. Aliyah tried to do the same to Royce, but soon found herself trapped in the corner of the two ruthless Australians. Showing off her resilience, however, Aliyah slipped free of their clutches and tagged in Morgan. But In the midst of the ensuing four-woman scrap, Royce neutralized Aliyah, leaving Morgan all alone in the ring with Royce & Kay. The “Venus Fly Trap” of NXT grabbed the New Jersey native and drove her face-first into Kay's knee, allowing them to get the three-count. It was a special night for Akira Tozawa, making his first appearance in Japan since leaving to join the 205 Live roster. He teamed with Tajiri, who's preparing to join Tozawa in the Cruiserweight division, to challenge #DIY for the NXT Tag Team Titles. After a show of sportsmanship between the two teams, the action was hot and heavy, as Johnny Gargano and Tozawa traded offense in a speedy burst to start the battle. Each team's respective heavy-hitters, Ciampa and Tajiri, then tagged in, with The Japanese Buzzsaw giving Ciampa a preview of what could lie ahead for him, spitting his trademark green mist into the Osaka air. Tajiri and Tozawa took control of the match, but Ciampa reveled in the punishment, getting into a thunderous striking exchange with Tozawa. A similar standoff with Tajiri did not end as well for #DIY, who ate the trademark kicks of the Japanese Buzzsaw, then a pair of dives from Tozawa on the arena floor. Tozawa went on a tear, suplexing the champions left and right, but it was not enough to put #DIY down. Gargano and Ciampa took out Tajiri and caught Tozawa on his own in the ring, clobbering him with their trademark running knee/superkick combination to retain their titles in a thrilling contest. Saturday night, during an NXT Live Event in Osaka, Samoa Joe defended his newly won NXT Championship against Shinsuke Nakamura. The rematch from TakeOver: Toronto, which saw Joe win the coveted title from The King of Strong Style in an epic main event, aired Wednesday night on NXT. The NXT Universe witnessed the crowning of a new champion as Nakamura became only the second two-time NXT Champion, with Joe being the other to achieve the elusive feat. The contest began with the familiar rivals feeling each other out in an attempt to gain an early advantage. The powerful Joe would ultimately use his size and strength advantage to wear down his Japanese challenger. Nakamura continually battled back only to have Joe overpower him with another devastating maneuver. The brutal bout moved to the outside with Joe looking to use the steel steps on his opponent, but it was The Samoan Submission Specialist who was sent head-first into the unforgiving object. This proved to be the momentum shift Nakamura needed as he proceeded to take down the hulking titleholder until he hit his Kinshasa finisher for the victory. After the contest, Nakamura was greeted backstage by General Manager William Regal, who congratulated the new champion on a hard-fought victory. However, Regal also informed the weary titleholder that Joe requested a rematch on Dec. 8 when NXT Live comes to Melbourne, Australia. Oh, and that NXT Championship Match will be inside a steel cage! Asuka defended the NXT Women's Championship against Raw Superstar Nia Jax in front of her hometown of Osaka. The towering Jax — who has destroyed everyone in her way on Raw — would have loved nothing more than to take Asuka's title from her in her own house, but The Empress of Tomorrow had other ideas. Jax seemed impervious to Asuka's devastating kicks, dominating the titleholder for much of the contest. The champion — who was in the rare position of playing the underdog — showed tremendous heart, as she was hit with one powerful blow after another. Asuka remarkably kicked out of a back-breaking powerbomb, responding with an impressive feat of strength in the form of a picture-perfect German suplex on her challenger. Finally, with both competitors at the brink of exhaustion, Asuka landed the knockout blow via a kick to Jax's head that earned her the pinfall win. Results ; ; *Oney Lorcan defeated Andrade Almas (9:57) *Billie Kay & Peyton Royce defeated Aliyah & Liv Morgan (8:31) *DIY (Johnny Gargano & Tommaso Ciampa) © defeated Akira Tozawa & Tajiri to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (17:40) *Asuka © defeated Nia Jax to retain the NXT Women's Championship (15:47) *Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Samoa Joe © to win the NXT Championship (19:57) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 12.28.16 NXT.1.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.2.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.3.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.4.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.5.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.6.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.7.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.8.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.9.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.10.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.11.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.12.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.13.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.14.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.15.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.16.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.17.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.18.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.19.jpg 12.28.16 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #228 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #228 at WWE.com * NXT #370 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events